nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Defensive Battle for Liones arc
, 21 , 22 , 23 , 24 |characters = Demon King |preceded = Great Fight Festival arc |followed = Memories of the Holy War arc }}The Defensive Battle for Liones arc is the thirteenth arc in the series, lasting from the 178th chapter to the 197th chapter. Description Fights and Events *Escanor vs. Estarossa *Derieri vs. Nerobasta *Meliodas vs. Derieri & Monspeet *Merlin vs. Grayroad *Hendrickson, Zaratras & Dreyfus vs. Fraudrin *Meliodas vs. Fraudrin Synopsis One month after Meliodas' defeat and death at the hands of Estarossa, Britannia was under attack and taken over by the remaining Ten Commandments, aided by numerous Red, Blue and Gray Demons as reinforcements. Many powerful warriors including the Holy Knights all across the land stood up against the Demon Clan, only to die horribly in battle or had their souls consumed for replenishment. In the Demons' reign of terror, the people were forced to submit to the Ten Commandments out of fear for their loved ones, desperation to save themselves, self-preservation of their homes or even outright admiration of their strength overshadowing the Holy Knights. They even turned over any Holy Knight or individual with a strong soul as an act of betrayal to the Commandments as tribute. However, as hope appeared to have faded for Britannia, King Arthur Pendragon took up arms against the Demons and lead whatever remained of the resistance left with the aid of Nanashi, the foreign swordsman whom he had somehow convinced him to join him. Story Impact *The remaining Ten Commandments invade and take over the land of Britannia, including Liones and Camelot. *Zaratras is revealed to have been resurrected. He reveals he was the silver knight from the previous arc. Zaratras also reveals how he was killed. *Escanor defeats Estarossa and sends both him and Zeldris flying. *Denzel Liones summons a goddess possessing his body in order to fight the Ten Commandments, but is shortly killed. *Meliodas is revealed to have known Elizabeth since she was a baby. He reveals that he has a curse that prevents him from dying. *Meliodas is revived, but has lost some of his emotions and became more ruthless. *Meliodas defeats Derieri and Monspeet. *Gilfrost reveals his true identity as Vivian and teleports Gilthunder away. *The Boar Hat tavern is destroyed. *Merlin reveals that she is from a place called Belialuin and that Merlin is an alias, though her real name is impronounceable to humans. *Merlin defeats and captures Grayroad. *Zaratras and Hendrickson free Dreyfus from Fraudrin, with the former sacrificing himself. *Meliodas' Power Level reaches 60,000 in his base state. *Meliodas overpowers and defeats Fraudrin, ultimately killing him. *Liones is saved. Gustaf, Marmas and Dogedo die in battle. *Gowther confirms that he was one of the Ten Commandants. *Gustaf's power is transferred to Jericho. *Griamore is revealed to have de-aged thanks to a curse from a monster called Anaon and is turned back to normal thanks to Veronica kissing him. *Howzer gets promoted to Great Holy Knight. References Category:Story Arcs Category:Defensive Battle for Liones arc